


Don't Go

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Byeongkwan was ready to give up on love until he met Sehyoon. Things didn't go to well for either of them
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> dyslexic still.  
> This time I didn't want to give a happy ending.
> 
> literally updating this and my other stories solely to say I now have a twitter now @/AngstyBunBun

Byeongkwan had basically given up on dating by his second year in college. Every person he had dated either cheated or just ghosted on him. His best friend Yuchan did not accept him giving up on dating because he wanted his friend to find someone to make him happy. Byeongkwan found Yuchan’s dedication to him being happy very sweet but was pretty sure he wouldn’t change his mind. Yuchan’s master plan was to enlist the campus power couple Donghun and Junhee, who no one knew how or why they were dating but no one questioned it. Donghun deemed himself a relationship because he was dating Junhee, but Junhee had asked him out so it wasn’t very clear why that made Donghun the expert. Donghun asked Byeongkwan to let him set him up on a date with his best friend promising the date would go well. Byeongkwan was eventually convinced by Yuchan’s pouting to go on the date. Byeongkwan didn’t expect much, figuring the guy would be bored of him before the night ended and that would stop them from trying. Donghun gave his friend Byeongkwan’s number so they could chat some before their date that was scheduled for the following Saturday.

Byeongkwan found out by texting the guy that his name was Sehyoon which was helpful since Donghun never told him the name. He also found out Sehyoon was the same age as Donghun at 27 which made him 3 years older than Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan was a little nervous because the older guys he had dated in the past were usually the ones to cheat on him but he did want to trust Donghun. Sehyoon was very sweet in text, he seemed kinda shy and odd but sweet nonetheless. They chatted a lot getting to know each other, they had similar interests and were similar in personality. Yuchan and Junhee both kept trying to get Byeongkwan to go shopping so he could get a new outfit for the date but Byeongkwan didn’t want to because he had plenty of clothes. This of course led to Junhee and Yuchan at his dorm room digging through all his clothes trying to find the perfect date outfit. Yuchan and Junhee were mostly arguing over the outfits, not agreeing on the style he should wear. Byeongkwan put on some makeup to even out his skin tone then picked out his own clothes while the other two argued, he picked a light pink button down and black skinny jeans, which he got on just in time as he heard Sehyoon knock on his door. Junhee and Yuchan both jumped and turned to Byeongkwan in panic which turned to confusion seeing him dressed and ready to go.

“If I had waited for you all to decide on my outfit I would be going on my date in a towel and boxers” Byeongkwan shrugged and went to answer the door. He had agreed to not share pictures with Sehyoon, they didn’t even know each other's last names so they couldn’t look the other up. Seeing Sehyoon for the first time in person made Byeongkwan regret that decision very much. Sehyoon was taller than him, he wasn’t exactly handsome but was just breathtaking, he was dressed in a nice white shirt and black jeans Sehyoon was really unfair looking Byeongkwan thought, more so when Sehyoon smiled at him. “Sehyoon?”

“Yes, Byeongkwan right?”

“Yeah...you look...wow”

“Thanks, you too”  
“Hey Hyung, take care of our Kwannie today!” Junhee smiled popping up behind Byeongkwan

“I will...why are you here? You live with Donghun?” Sehyoon smiled confused

“He was ‘helping me’ get ready. Which was really just him arguing with Yuchan while I dressed myself” Byeongkwan laughed lightly “Now they are both getting out of my dorm and going to their own” Byeongkwan said grabbing Yuchan and Junhee arms and dragging them out before locking the door behind them

“I will go home and am gonna cuddle with Donghun. You two have fun, be safe, use protection” Junhee laughed and skipped off

“SHUT UP HYUNG” Byeongkwan yelled after him his cheeks flushing

“Bye Hyungs! Text me after Kwannie hyung!” Yuchan smiled also running off

“I hate them so much” Byeongkwan whines covering his face

“Junnie is a lot but you know he adores you” Sehyoon holds Byeongkwan’s hand leading him to his car. “I was thinking movies and then going to a night market?”

“That sounds nice”

Sehyoon drove them to the movies, he paid for their tickets and bought snacks for them. Byeongkwan pouted and told him that it wasn’t fair that Sehyoon paid for everything. Sehyoon told him he could get the next date, which made Byeongkwan blush and hide his face. They got their seats and took a selfie to send to their friends. Byeongkwan saved it and smiled softly, even if the date didn’t go well he could at least remember it fondly, he liked Sehyoon from their texting. Texting and hanging out in real life were very different, but Byeongkwan was still very hopeful that things would go well since they got along in text. Byeongkwan subtly leaned onto Sehyoon’s shoulder during previews, Sehyoon wrapped his arm around Byeongkwan, holding him as they watched the movie. After the movie ended Byeongkwan stood up gathering all their trash with Sehyoon’s help. Sehyoon took them back to his car and drove to public parking near a night market so they could walk around.

Sehyoon kept holding Byeongkwan’s hand the whole time they walked but it didn’t seem like a purposeful decision, it was just subconscious that he did it. Byeongkwan spent the whole time at the night market trying to fight down his horrible habit of developing feelings way too fast. Sehyoon was checking all the boxes of his ideal partner, even with his random odd outbursts. Byeongkwan was scared all the same; he couldn’t stand the idea of falling hard again only to be disappointed. Sehyoon didn’t seem to mind when Byeongkwan would shy away as a result of his nerves, giving him small sweet smiles and apologising for making him uncomfortable. Byeongkwan ended up buying a couple things while Sehyoon seemed content to just watch him shopping. They stayed there for about an hour before they both agreed to leave, on their way back to the car Byeongkwan decided to treat them both to some street food. After they finished eating Sehyoon drove Byeongkwan back to his dorm, insisting on walking him to his door. Byeongkwan couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks as they walked together to his door holding hands.

“I..I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you” Byeongkwan murmured embarrassed

“I did also, I hope we can do it again soon…”

“Me also...um text me when you get home safe okay?”

“I will, head inside alright?”

Sehyoon smiled and let go of Byeongkwan’s hand to stroke his cheek gently. Byeongkwan turned red at the gesture then headed inside of his dorm room. Once he was inside he sighed and sunk down against the door burying his face in his palms. He stayed there quietly until he got the text from Sehyoon letting him know he was home then he moved to face plant on his couch and squeal into a pillow. He eventually calmed down enough to send Yuchan a text telling him about the date and how well it went. Yuchan was very excited to hear it went well and went on to point out giving up on dating would have meant he had never met Sehyoon. Byeongkwan hated that he might be right but one date wasn’t enough to tell that or not.

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon went on many dates before Sehyoon asked Byeongkwan to be officially his boyfriend. Byeongkwan was happy, Sehyoon was such a good boyfriend. Sehyoon was affectionate and understanding of Byeongkwan’s nervousness because of his past, when Byeongkwan needed reassurance Sehyoon didn’t mind to give it to him. They became pretty inseparable, if one got invited somewhere the other was just expected to show up as well. Donghun often joked that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were trying to take his and Junhee’s place as the power couple on campus. Sehyoon said they wouldn’t dare try, they just would take over the power couple spot. Byeongkwan and Junhee both thought it was very stupid but cute the way the argued over this non existence power couple spot. Yuchan was very happy that his friends were in happy relationships even if he wasn’t in one himself, he didn’t need one.

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s relationship went well for almost a year and a half. They were basically attached at the hip for the whole time. Byeongkwan started noticing Sehyoon getting distant right before they celebrated their year in a half anniversary. When he brought it up to their friends, they all told him that he was overreacting and that Sehyoon was probably just planning something nice for them to do. Byeongkwan believed them and decided to let it go, cherishing what little time they did get together. Sehyoon was still the normal doting boyfriend when they were together, so Byeongkwan decided he was just being dramatic. As the weeks passed Byeongkwan was getting excited for the next anniversary, he had got matching bracelets for them. When the day came Byeongkwan got ready wanting to look extra nice as he always did for their dates and anniversaries. He picked a simple but nice looking black shirt and jeans since he didn’t know what they would do. Sehyoon was supposed to pick him at 1800.

Byeongkwan checked his phone sitting on his couch waiting for Sehyoon, it was 1930. He hadn’t heard from Sehyoon yet, he didn’t want to call and be annoying especially since he had been trying to not be clingy. Byeongkwan decided to send a text to Sehyoon just casually asking if he was okay. Sehyoon responded he was on his way and that he was sorry for the wait. Byeongkwan sighed and hugged a pillow waiting for Sehyoon to arrive, Sehyoon did at 2000. They went out to eat at a nice restaurant. Sehyoon was extremely affectionate; kissing Byeongkwan’s fingers, telling him how good he looked. Byeongkwan figured something had come up because Sehyoon did seem very upset.

“Yoonie I got you a present do you want it?”

“Of course I do Kwannie!” Sehyoon smiled as Byeongkwan handed him the box, he opened it quickly and excitedly “Couple bracelets?”

“Yeah...do you like them?”

“I love them! Thank you, I got you something too but its not this sweet”

“I am sure it’s perfect, it’s from you” Byeongkwan smiled while he took the gift, opening it he saw a simple necklace with a small heart charm on it “I love it Yoon, thank you!”

“I was you wouldn’t like it because it was a small gift”

“You should know I don’t care about the size of the gift Yoon”

Sehyoon gave him a small smile. Byeongkwan was happy the date was going well, Sehyoon more than made up for his weirdness over the past couple weeks. When they finished eating Sehyoon took Byeongkwan out to a park so they could walk around and hold hands. Byeongkwan intertwined their fingers and walked with him listening as Sehyoon told him about work and his classes. Sehyoon listened to Byeongkwan talk about his dance practices and how much he didn’t like one of the other dancers who thought they were the best thing since sliced bread. They stopped to sit on a bench to people watch, Byeongkwan cuddled close, resting his head on Sehyoon’s shoulder. They sat there for what felt like hours just watching people and cuddling. Eventually Sehyoon said they should head home. Byeongkwan asked him to stay the night. Sehyoon agreed and led them back to his car. Sehyoon drove them back to Byeongkwan’s apartment, he had started keeping a bag with pajamas and clothes for the next day in his car because of how often he would stay the night at Byeongkwan’s, he had clothes at Byeongkwan’s as well but he kept extra just in case. When they arrived Byeongkwan pulled him inside, kissing him softly. Sehyoon smiled into the kisses holding Byeongkwan’s cheeks in his hands.  
Byeongkwan liked waking up in Sehyoon’s arms, it was objectively his favorite place to wake up. Sehyoon always woke up first and would decide the best way to wake Byeongkwan was kissing all over his face, until he was awake then they had lazy morning make out sessions, sometimes lazy morning sex. Whenever they finally did get out of bed they would always make breakfast together, eat together and spend as much time just in their pajamas, or in just boxers as possible until they got ready for their day. This morning, Byeongkwan had dance practice pretty early so they only had an hour and a half to spend lazing around after breakfast. They showered together, and got ready to leave. Sehyoon would have driven Byeongkwan to practice but he wouldn’t be able to pick him up that day so Byeongkwan drove himself after kissing him goodbye. Byeongkwan was very peppy all day to the point even Yuchan even pointed it out. Byeongkwan just told him he was happy, spending the night with Sehyoon always made him happy. Of course Yuchan knew what that implied and decided to tease him all day. Byeongkwan didn’t mind even when Donghun tried to join in, he did tease Donghun back by pointing out all the hickies on his and Junhee’s neck. Junhee got embarrassed and slapped Donghun’s arm scolding him for telling him they weren’t noticeable. Sehyoon had work until late so he wasn’t able to join the boys when they were hanging out, Byeongkwan was texting him about the hang out so he knew everything that he was missing.

For another few months everything was fine with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan, then Sehyoon started to become distant again. Byeongkwan knew Sehyoon was busy and so he tried to be understanding. However Byeongkwan was needy for attention, he always was, so he did get pouty when he was ignored in text. Sehyoon did seem to try every once in awhile to spend time with Byeongkwan, it wasn’t all sexual so Byeongkwan wasn’t worried about that. Sehyoon also wore the couple bracelet every day without fail which comforted Byeongkwan every time he saw it. They both still told everyone they were together when asked, but Byeongkwan was noticing he was being asked more and more every passing day. He figured the best way to start making people stop was try to spend more time with Sehyoon. Byeongkwan just decided he would hang out around Sehyoon, spend time at the cafe he worked out or sit with him while he studied. Sehyoon didn’t seem to mind the new founded clinginess at first. However that started to change very quickly for Sehyoon as work got him more stressed. Finally Sehyoon broke one day, he had gotten off work and gone to a study group meeting in the park when Byeongkwan walked up.

“Hi Yoon! I was-”

“Can you just leave me alone for ONE DAY?!”

“I...what? I was just gonna say hi…”

“You are so clingy all the time it’s just annoying! I have a life outside of you”

“I know that...I just was with-” Byeongkwan frowned then grabbed the necklace and ripped it off his neck snapping the chain and took off his bracelet slamming them down on the table in front of Sehyoon on the table “Forget it I’ll never annoy you again.” Byeongkwan walked off holding back tears

“Dude what the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you talk to your boyfriend like that?” one of his project mates asked

“I didn’t...mean it like that...I just needed space” Sehyoon frowned, picking up the necklace.

“You yelled at him for coming to say hi to you.”

Sehyoon sighed, he would go over to Byeongkwan after they finished and appoligise for how he acted. Byeongkwan was sensitive and he knew that he felt bad for snapping at him. Hopefully Byeongkwan would understand that he hadn’t meant it and it had just been stress. Sehyoon knew where he could get a new chain for Byeongkwan’s necklace, and had the money but it would need to wait a couple days till he had time off. However his plans quickly changed when 30 minutes later he got a text.

Kwannie  
Your stuff is outside. Come get it. Don’t talk to me.

Yoon  
Kwan what? Baby don’t do this I’m sorry *not delivered*

Kwannie has blocked you

“Shit! I have to go!” Sehyoon stood grabbing his stuff and running to his car without waiting to hear what his group mates had to say. He drove to Byeongkwan’s as fast as he legally could, parked and ran inside the dorm barely remembering to lock his car. As Byeongkwan had said Sehyoon’s stuff was in a bag sitting outside his door, Sehyoon started banging on the door yelling for Byeongkwan to answer. He could hear Byeongkwan sobbing inside “Byeongkwan please sweetheart I’m so sorry I love you so much I didn’t mean that I was just stressed! Please don’t do this”

“Sehyoon. Leave him alone” Junhee’s voice made Sehyoon jump, he turned to look “Take your stuff and leave, you hurt him. If he wants to talk to you later he will, for now he wants to be alone”

“Jun...I didn’t mean it...I love him more than anything you know that”

“I do but that doesn’t change anything right now, leave please. I don’t want to fight with you about this”

“I...fine...take care of him alright?”  
“I will, now go” Junhee crossed his arms. Sehyoon grabbed his stuff and left. Junhee knocked “He’s gone Kwannie, left me in please”

Byeongkwan let Junhee in and went back to shoving his stuff in bags, telling Junhee he was leaving. Junhee tried to convince him to not go but Byeongkwan told him that he didn’t want to stay because if he did he would give Sehyoon another chance and he did not want to do that. Sehyoon hurt him so much with what he said. Junhee sighed, and nodded deciding it would be better to just help him pack. Byeongkwan had already emailed the school and his dance instructor saying he was dropping out. Junhee made him promise to keep in contact with him so he knew he was okay and told him that it wouldn’t be the worse thing to hear Sehyoon out. Byeongkwan just nodded and brought all his stuff to his car, he didn’t care about what little furniture he had since his plan was to just go home. Junhee sent Donghun a text to let him know  
Byeongkwan was leaving.

A month passed before Byeongkwan unblocked Sehyoon. Sehyoon tried everyday to message him, he was desprate to get Byeongkwan back. Sehyoon refused to accept things were over, since Byeongkwan hadn’t actually said they were actually breaking up. Sehyoon had purchased the new chain for the necklace Byeongkwan had broken, still wore his half of the couple bracelets everyday and still kept a selca of them together as his home screen. When Byeongkwan unblocked him he was happy, but tried to keep it under control.

Yoon  
Kwannie! I miss you, are you okay?

Kwannie  
What was the point of dating me if I was so annoying?

Yoon  
You weren’t!  
I’m an asshole I should never have said that

Kwannie  
I just wanted to say hi. I saw you while I was out with friends...why is it a crime to want to see my boyfriend

Yoon  
I just...I was stressed

Kwannie  
So you took it out on me?  
The person you claimed to love?

Yoon  
I shouldn’t have

Kwannie  
Maybe I just have really bad taste in me.  
I was right to give up on dating.

Yoon  
Don’t say that!  
Kwannie I still love you  
Please lets meet up and talk *not delivered*

Kwannie has blocked you

Another month with no word, but Sehyoon wasn’t giving up. He wanted to make things right with Byeongkwan, even if byeongkwan told him he still didn’t want to see him. Sehyoon needed to explain himself and beg for Byeongkwan back. Junhee wouldn’t tell him where Byeongkwan was, Yuchan only told him Byeongkwan was safe. Donghun didn’t know more than he did because Junhee and Yuchan agreed that Donghun would probably accidentally tell Sehyoon. Sehyoon hated not knowing where Byeongkwan was, but he took what he could get from them. Until one day the three came to him after he got off work, looking like they had cried.

“Hyung...I have...bad news” Yuchan said slowly

“What is going on? Are you guys okay?”

“Sit down…” Donghun said gesturing to a bench, Sehyoon sat confused “It’s...about Byeongkwan…”

“What happened?!” Sehyoon felt his heart drop to his stomach

“He...he’s…” Junhee tried but broke down sobbing. Donghun pulled Junhee onto his lap

“He...got hit by a drunk driver...he didn’t make it” Yuchan mumbled “I hadn’t heard from him in a few days, and I had a bad feeling...i checked the news and saw”

“Y-You’re lying! He can’t be...gone… Why are you lying?!”

“We aren’t Yoon… You know I wouldn’t lie about something like this” Donghun held a sobbing Junhee, but reached out to hold his hand “I’m sorry buddy...we are going to his funeral on Saturday, I called your boss he’s letting you off for the rest the week...and next week...you don’t have to come but I figured you would need the time off”

“I...I have to go see him...what time?”  
“I’m driving everyone, I’ll pick you up at 10” Donghun sighed, “Or Channie is stay with Jun and I, you can too”

“No…I need to be alone right now”

“Please text me when you get home safe, don’t hurt yourself okay?”

“I won’t...I’ll text you”

Once home Sehyoon broke down, he couldn’t believe Byeongkwan was gone. He sent the message to Donghun that he was home safe, then dug out his black dress shirt and pants. He got everything ready and laid the necklace out. He then spent the rest of the evening connecting the couple bracelets into one that twisted together. Once he managed to do that using some spare crafting parts he put in on, never planning on taking it off, Byeongkwan was his first and last love. Even if Byeongkwan hadn’t loved him anymore.

When Donghun picked him up for the funeral everyone was pretty silent other than the occasional sniffle. When they arrived at the visitation portion, Sehyoon got nervous thinking ‘What if Byeongkwan's family didn’t want him there’. When he voiced his concern Yuchan told him it was fine. Sehyoon wasn’t prepared to see his body but the friends went up together. Junhee was a mess, sobbing and shaking. Donghun was crying, holding onto Junhee to keep him standing. Yuchan held Sehyoon’s hand giving each other mutual support. When they got up to him Byeongkwan looked so calm, like he had just been sleeping and would wake up. Sehyoon carefully laid the necklace on him, softly saying he would always only love him. The actual funeral was the hardest part, seeing the casket get lowered and the first shovel of dirt go in the grave made him break down again. It was too real seeing that. Byeongkwan was gone and Sehyoon would never see him again.

No matter how much time went by Sehyoon visited the grave. He visited the grave on Byeongkwan’s birthday, their anniversary day, the anniversary of his death, and every romantic holiday. Sehyoon never tried to find another romantic partner, it wouldn’t be fair to that person because he knew he’d never be over Byeongkwan. Sehyoon kept every picture he had of Byeongkwan, had his friends send what they had to him. At one time Donghun had tried to convince him to date again but he gave up shortly after.


End file.
